


The Tug in Your Heart

by Demial



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 衛宮さんちの今日のごはん | Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan | Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Anime)
Genre: Emiya makes a tiny cameo, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Commissioned by HelloHallowedHeart on tumblr, using this prompt:Cu and “koi no yokan” (“premonition of love”, the sense upon first meeting someone and knowing that you will fall in love with them)





	The Tug in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with the idea of koi no yokan. I think I fudged it up a bit but the fluff is certainly there.

You decided to try a local cafe for the first time. Glancing it over, it seemed to sell food, too. You went in and the young man working there greeted you with a bright smile. His hairstyle and facial features were unusual for the area but he was handsome enough that you could give a hoot. Also, it was a relief that his welcome was genuine. Not faked just for the job. He let you pick your seat, while a feeling was budding underneath.  
  
The feeling was a tugging at your sleeve, asking for you to do something about it. It continued to tug while you walked to your table, when you gave your order, and while you watched his back as he walked away in his cute waiter outfit.  
  
The tug had grown stronger and more insistent as the two of you discussed the menu. He chattered about his favourites and his recommendations. You had settled on an iced tea and a pastry of his choosing.  
  
“Good choice!” he said and off he went.  
  
You watched him work. He went about his job with casual ease and that same genuine smile. He looked like he had discovered the secret to living life carefree. It gave you the feeling that everything would be okay, even though you just met. Nervousness warred with the tug. What if he wasn’t interested? It must have shown on your face as unhappiness because the waiter comped you the pastry. He came and placed it on the table under your nose. He knelt down next to the table as he did so and winked at you.  
  
“On me, okay?”  
  
He gave you a thumbs up, rose, and went back to work.  
  
The cafe quieted down and thus he returned to your table to chat. Conversation between the two of you had the sensation of two puzzle pieces effortlessly fitting together, especially with his toothy grins and easygoing attitude. The two of you fitting together also produced a warmth in your chest.  
  
The tug was more of a push now. A push to ask him out. It was the only thing that would satisfy the feeling. Nervousness was the only thing holding you back but it was like slapping a bandaid on a crumbling dam. It was inevitable that you were going to ask. You fidgeted in your seat in anticipation.  
  
He returned again–not soon enough in your opinion–and gave you the bill. He told you not to worry about paying quickly. You tried to say what you intended to say before he walked away but all that came out were uhh’s and umm’s. His mouth curled into a half-smirk while he watched you struggle.  
  
“I’m off in a half hour,” he said, saving you from yourself.  
  
You managed a smile in reply.  
  
He put his finger to the bill, drawing your attention to it. After he walked away to attend to another customer, you flipped over the strip of paper. On it was written his number and his name: Cu Chulainn. His name was as unusual as his appearance.  
  
That he already had his name and number written on the paper floored you. Did he feel the same?  
  
You left and decided to call him at the time he said he was off. Your phone vibrated in your trembling hands but you pushed through it and pressed the dial button.  
  
“Yeah?” he answered with a casual, friendly tone.  
  
“It’s me,” you said. “From the cafe.”  
  
“Oh? I’ve been waiting!” he said with what sounded like a smile. 


End file.
